Paranoica
by MakiMinnion
Summary: —¿Tienes mi celular?, ¿Sigue ahí, no?—. Michelle estaba paraonica, aún a sabiendas que Ludwig había guardado su celular cuidadosamente su mochila. [AU Drabble]]


**Este es un pequeño drabble de amistad basado en la vida cotidiana de un adolescente contemporánea..y¡Oh, claro! Hetaliano.**

 **Bueno, a leer~!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Paranoica**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **...**

—Michelle...

Su gruñido no fue escuchado, la muchacha de listones siguió palpando frenéticamente por sobre el bolsillo de su mochila, con una concentración de mil demonios.

—Michelle, ya te dije que sigue ahí.—vuelve a hablar, ya un poco hastiado del mismo rollo en los últimos veinte minutos. Pero ella no escuchó, siguió ensimismada en asegurarse de que su amado celular se encontrará sano y salvo.

Las yemas de los dedos sintieron el tacto de su celular.

Una sonrisa pasó por su rostro.

—Solo quería ver si estaba bien.

Ludwig se contuvo— _realmente se contuvo–_ de girar los ojos exasperado, harto de cada tres minutos sentir las manos de la seychellense en su mochila.

Su curso había programado un viaje de estudios, donde su hermano mayor– _tristemente profesor de su clase–_ junto a otro par de maestros, organizaron itinerario a distintos lugares, donde los alumnos podían ir a conocer, y claro, tener una mochila de mano en la que llevar consigo cosas importantes.

En una de sus expediciones, Michelle no tenía espacio en su bolso para llevar su celular, debido a las cosas que había comprado en el camino, y le dio más prioridad a su bolsa de botanas que a su teléfono, y así que Ludwig aceptó guardarlo en su propia mochila.

Lo que le costó caro, porque cada que se volteaba sentia las manos de la morena tocar el bolsillo donde su aparato estaba guardado, fastidiando al alemán. Según Sey _–apodo con el que le llamaban–_ en la zona donde estaban robaban mucho, debido al número de turistas, lo cual era cierto en alguno de sus ángulos.

¡Pero esto es otra cosa!

Ya todos saben que Sey ama su teléfono y todo lo que esté contiene _–a saber qué_ –, que adora su música y sus aplicaciones, sin embargo, mostrar ese grado de paranoia era...¿enfermo?

Bien.

Tenía que aguantarse las ganas de decir « _¡Ya, puta madre, quita de ahí tu mano!»,_ pero él era un caballero ante todo, no como lo bruto que era su hermano mayor.

Miró a todos lados, Feliciano y Alfred estaban tomándose fotos con el palo-selfie de éste último, mientras que Matthew atendía al guía y Natalia ponía su siempre cara de asco a todo el escenario, ah..Y el único que si era consciente del suplicio de Ludwig era Lovino, pero en vez de putear a Michelle por él, el romano le veía con una sorna maldita en su mirada antipática.

Joder...No debía faltar tanto para que Michelle volviera a...

Escucha el cierre de su mochila abrirse y una mano colándose en el bolsillo. Voltea.

La africana le observa con otra sonrisa de niña traviesa y deja de hacer lo que está haciendo.

—Es que había mucha gente y cualquiera puede..Ya sabes..—se toca su mechón—... Robar sin que nos demos cuenta.

—¿En un museo de alta seguridad?—interroga retórico.—No lo creo.—sigue caminando, con su amiga detrás, palpando nuevamente por fuera del bolsillo.

El rubio vuelve a girar.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclama ella—.¡No me mires así, se pudo haber caído!—rie torpemente.

El menor de los Beilschmidt iba a entornar los ojos, al ver esa sonrisa de hiena de su mejor amiga, hasta que siente el grito de Gilbert llamando a sus estudiantes.

—¡Ya vayan llendo para el autobús, mocosos!—farfulló—¡El paseo acabó!

Se miran unos segundos, y se dirigen a fuera del museo, con sus otros amigos pisándoles los talones y Michelle pegada a la mochila, sacando su teléfono ahora si.

—¡Gracias Lud!

Dicho esto, sube al bus que los llevaría al hotel. Ludwig se dio el lujo de por fin girar sus ojos, y decir:

— _Mein gott,_ eres una paranoica.

* * *

 **Heehe, no se asusten, si me gusta mucho el GerSey (No más que el CanSey) pero quise ponerlo como un par de amigos. !Oh, por favor, todos amamos nuestros teléfonos y los cuidamos peor que a bebés, así que es lógico que si los ponemos en las mochilas de ub obre Ludwig, estaremos en las mismas que Sey y Ger y a mi me pasó hace poco, estaba hecha un manojo paranoico.**

 **! Saludos a todos!**

 **Atte: Takeshi Me**


End file.
